


The King is Dead (Long Live the King)

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 6 Word Fics [3]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: 6 Word Stories, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Pining, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 word story: she never gave up hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The King is Dead (Long Live the King)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by tigriswolf: The Lion King, Nala, hope

Nala never forgot—and never mated.


End file.
